


Round and Round

by NewTimelineNewMe



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Gen, Tagging as I go, also the og crew miiight be ooc bc I don’t know much about them yet, not gonna be working on this one as much fyi, so there’s your warning I guess, someone on tumblr said reverse au so here we are, unfortunately this means Hera and Eiffel are dead so rip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewTimelineNewMe/pseuds/NewTimelineNewMe
Summary: “This is Captain Lovelace of the U.S.S. Hephaestus speaking. Unknown craft, please reply.””No, no. This is the commanding officer of the Hephaestus, so who the hell are you?”~Based off of a Tumblr post where Minkowski’s crew were the first ones to be sent up and Lovelace’s were the second~
Relationships: The OG Hephaestus Crew
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Round and Round

There was a secret lab, because of course there was. Complete with creepy crawly insects, too. Lovelace killed it immediately, of course, but even after washing her hands three times she could still feel the thing on her.

Lambert seemed excited, at least, by the computer in the room. He started blabbering about data and research, somehow tying this back to the Aliens they were up there to find. 

Lovelace, however, was much more intrigued by the SECRET LAB. That wasn’t on Rhea’s sensors. That further confirmed that she wasn’t crazy and making up the whole “others here before us” theory.

“Are these what I think they are?” Lambert murmured to himself.

“What do you mean?” Lovelace asked Lambert, her brow scrunched.

“There’s three, maybe four more logs in here-“

“Play em, then.” Fisher told him. He was hugging himself, still trying to come to terms with the whole Decima thing. Lovelace would be focusing more on that if her head wouldn’t explode if she tried to do so. 

“It’s not that-“

“Sam.” Lovelace interrupted. “Please.”

He scowled, but typed some code nonetheless. “Don’t call me that.”

A voice crackled through the monitor, everyone turning sharply to it. 

“ _Hello? This thing on? God, I hope so, I have **no** intent of recording this for a third time. Anyways- oh, yes! Hello, dear listeners, this is communications officer Doug Eiffel, coming at you- well, not live, I guess, but whatever. What do I even say here? Um, I’m mostly making this log because Minkowski- no, uh, Min **kov** ski, have to get that right- told me I had to or she’d murder me or something? I wasn’t really listening. Don’t get me wrong, this is very important work...I guess..._”

A female voice cut in, but it sounded muffled. “ _Eiffel, you’d better be working in there!_.”

“ _Ugh, speak of the devil._ ” The male- Eiffel? said. “ _Yes, Commander, I am! I’m even making that stupid log_.”

“ _Oh._ ” She sounded surprised. “ _Well, good. Keep up the work._ ”

“ _Sir, yes sir._ ” Eiffel muttered. “ _Well, that’s it for now, I guess. Uh, here’s to hoping the green light means this thing is on, and I’ll see you next time. This is communications officer- god, that’s so long. Comms Officer? Yeah, comms Officer Doug Eiffel signing out._ ”

The monitor clicked.

“Minkowski’s the one who recorded the ending message, right?” Lovelace asked Lambert.

“Yes.” Lambert clipped.

“So there were, what, two? Three people before us?” Fisher summed up.

“Minkowski, the commander. Eiffel, the communications officer. I assume they had some AI with them- did they only send three people?” Lovelace asked.

“We can see if anyone else shows up in the later ones.” Lambert suggested.

“Yeah, good idea. Play the next one.” She said. He typed in the command.

“ _Hello again, dear listeners. I don’t know how much time I have to record today, my voice still isn’t all the way back from my little excursion into deep space. Tethers are good, folks, don’t forget that. Nearly drowning in space? Not good. Try not to forget that, either._ ” There were some clicks and beeps. “ _Yeah, sweetheart, I know. There was no way you could have known about the- well. Um, I guess you could have known about the flare but-_ ” More beeps. “ _No! No, I know you would never- okay, you’re getting mean. Logging that, by the way. Hera is a very mean AI._ ” A couple more clicks. “ _Fine, a mean AI who cares about me. Us. An AI who I know would never purposefully give me a faulty suit._ “

The three exchanged glances.

“ _Anyway, back to was I was-_ ” Eiffel started coughing, breaking off his sentence. His voice was just audible as he said, “ _Shit, that’s a lot of blood..._ ”

“That’s where it ends.” Lambert said. He glanced up at Lovelace. “Should I play the next one?”

“Yes. Yes, play the next one.” Lovelace ordered.

“Okay.” He typed, and the next log began. Lovelace glanced at Fisher, who was starting to look pale.

This one started off with coughing, loud and fast. It subsided for a second before returning, full force. “ _Ah...sorry about that, dear-_ ” More coughing. “ _Listeners._ ” There were some beeps- Hera, Lovelace recognized. “ _I’m fine, Hera, just this damn cough. It’s been about a week since my little jaunt into space, and my vision is mostly back, but this cough just won’t go away. Honestly, the most concerning part is-_ ” Cough. “ _Is how worried the Doc is. Haven’t seen him this skittish since we first came up here. Minkowski seems really worried too- keeps telling me I’ll ‘be okay’ and shit. To be real, it’s making me **way** more aware of-_” Cough. “ _This DAMN cough!_.” Audible breathing, deep breaths mixed in with coughing. “ _I’m gonna go now. Rest up, and all that jazz. Until then, this is Communications Officer Doug- Doug Eiffel, signing off._ ”

“That’s the last one.” Lambert informed them.

“Are you sure?” Lovelace asked. “Didn’t Minkowski say Eiffel died, though?”

“Obviously, he died after this was taken.” Lambert said snidely.

“Yes, obviously, but _how_ did he die.”

“You sure there aren’t any others?” Fisher asked.

“Yes, I’m- oh.”

“Oh?”

“Here’s something.” Lambert clicked some keys. “It’s really garbled, though- Rhea, any chance you could help with this?”

“One moment.” Her voice chimed. “That should be a little better.”

Lambert hummed. “This might be a little off.” He typed in a command, and the final log started playing.

“ _Eiffel is dead._ ” Minkowski’s voice rang out. “ _It was slow. His cough turned out to be- I’m not really sure, but it was enough to kill him._

“ _Did you do this? Did you enjoy this? Are you listening to this and laughing, were you laughing when he died?_

“ _You’re not coming to get us. I know this now. I honestly even doubt you’re getting these messages, or maybe you’re just throwing them in the trash, wiping your hands clean of the whole ordeal. Well, know this: when I get down there, your hands will be too busy trying to close every wound I’m going to inflict on you to even **think** about dusting them off. You won’t be able to write me off so easily, not while I’m standing in front of you as you die, **slowly**. Not when I spit on your corpse and leave you to the dogs. Not when you killed **my best. friend.** So, if I were you, I’d run and hide. Because when I get down there? There won’t be a thing you can do to stop me._”

A click.

Fisher let out a low whistle. “Wouldn’t want to be on her bad side.”

“And that’s the last log?” Lovelace asked.

“There are just three second bursts, a visual file-“

“Pull that up.” Lovelace said, startling Fisher.

Lambert did so, although whatever was on it made him turn white and look up. “Captain...”

“What? What is it?” She asked. Fisher peered over Lambert’s shoulder and also looked shocked and alarmed.

“Captain...you’ll wanna see this.”

“Oh for the love of-“ Lovelace started to snap, but her brain stopped working at the picture. “Is that...“

“Selburg.” Lambert confirmed.

The image was grainy, but very clearly Selburg with another man and woman around him. The two people were smiling, and the other man had bunny ears against Selburg’s head.

“You guys don’t think...” Started Fisher, who looked very uncomfortable. “Effiel. You don’t think he killed him, do you?”

Lambert looked up sharply, and Lovelace could tell that they had come to the same solution. “Decima.”

Fisher turned even paler.

“I think it’s time we had a chat with our scientist.” Lovelace said grimly.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
